devilcarnationfandomcom-20200215-history
Mephisto Lucifuge
Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As the current Lucifer and leader of the Six Great Satans, Mephisto is one of the most powerful Devils in the Underworld. In fact, along with Seraph Beelzebub, Uzifer Kurosake, Dio Lucifuge and Ragnarok, he is one of Six Devils considered Super Devils, with their powers and abilities transcending beyond the boundaries of the regular Devils, far exceeding even those of the Six Original Satans. His father, Dio, has stated that Mephisto, Uzifer and Seraph's immense power made it so that there was no other position worthy for them besides being Satans. Upon seeing Mephisto's True Form for the first time, Laxus felt so awed at his strength that he called him a true monster, a further testament to Mephisto's power. * Principal of Damnation: Mephisto inherited the Power of Destruction from his mother. He has overwhelming mastery of his Principal of Damnation that allows him to eliminate anything it touches. Azazel had stated that the main reason why Mephisto was chosen to be the next Satan was due to his mastery of the Principal of Damnation. ** Ruin the Extinct: Through years of training along with the Demonic Power talents of Lucifuge, Mephisto has become able to shape his Principal of Damnation into numerous, highly mobile spheres able to eliminate things without a trace as well as circumvent the defenses of his target, resulting in minimal damage to the surroundings. He was able to precisely guide his destruction energy sphere into Creuserey Asmodeus' body through his mouth and destroy Mavis' snake without causing any damage to the latter. During his fight with Uma, Laxus noted that Mephisto's Principal of Damnation is at an abnormal level, speculating that Mephisto may have placed all his talent and effort into the concept of “eliminating”. ** Aura of Damned Father: Mephisto's true form. He can convert himself into the Principal of Damnation that destroys everything regardless of his will. The full releasing of his powers was enough to cause an earthquake felt in the entire Realm of Dead. According to Azazel, Mephisto compresses the Principal of Damnation into a human shape that releases demonic powers that are ten times more powerful than the original Lucifer. This form's power is enough that Azazel commented that Mephisto could have easily defeated Hades, one of the Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World. However, Mephisto is unable to fully control this form as the Principal of Damnation spreads without his command. Master Magician: According to Milly, Mephisto is an ultimate Wizard-Technique type fighter. In addition to the Principal of Damnation, Mephisto has exceptional skills in using magic, using defensive circles powerful enough to defend against attacks from Creuserey Asmodeus, who was empowered by Mavis' snake enough to increase his powers to Satan-Class. * Transformation: Mephisto appears to be proficient in using transformation magic, as Okita mentioned that he met Mephisto in the form of a black, german shepherd. * Teleportation: Mephisto is able to use teleportation from the human realm to the Underworld immediately. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sirzechs is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. By combining physical combat skills with his Power of Destruction, Sirzechs was able to easily overwhelm Issei, another master hand-to-hand combatant in his Scale Mail Armor. Master Technician: Uma has noted that Mephisto is a technique type fighter that polishes and masters all of his demonic powers and skills to dispatch enemies efficiently. During his fight with Uma, he could use his Principal of Damnation and magic skills in different ways to neutralize Uma's attacks and easily corner him. Flight: Being a Ultimate-Class Devil, Mephisto can fly using his 10 wings. Equipment Tempest Gunner ''': Mephisto possesses the First Gen, Hades-Tier Longinus, which has the ability to control the weather as well as lightning, and lightning-related attributes. As such, it's even possible to create artificial clouds in places where there is no sky. According to Azazel, Mephisto's skills with '''Tempest Gunner '''are abnormal, to the point that he can even control the weather inside buildings as demonstrated when he took down the majority of the Grim Reapers within Hades' Shrine in the Realm of the Hollows by freezing them. His immense mastery of his Longinus is further shown when he wiped out an army of mass-produced Evil Dragons with an immense tornado and powerful flashes of lightning. * '''Tutto Quello che Hai: A technique created by Mephisto where he creates a giant bubble by blowing through a circle formed by his hands which then explodes creating smaller bubbles from it. Whoever touches the bubble remembers the things that are most important to them, resulting in them either losing the will to fight or clearing their mind. It also has the ability to project video footage of whoever Mephisto chooses and what they are doing, wherever they may be. It's first shown, when Mephisto used this ability on Uma to distract him by showing memorises of Him, Yuri and everyone else in her Peerage. * Gemini Queen Inferior: The Scale Mail of Mephisto Lucifuge. When activated, Mephisto gains twelve golden wings, with 4 of them compared to the Thunderbird Queen, Gemini on his back and an golden orb above his head, and an plat of on his left arm. Its effects create countless bubbles that trap Mephisto's opponents within them. The climate within these bubbles can be freely controlled to attack those trapped within with intensely violent hurricanes, freezing cold air which freezes everything and vicious torrents of lightning. * Gemini Queen Inferior Temester: This is Tempest Gunner's Breakdown the Beast, its version of the Dragons Festival. In this form, Mephisto's gains armor on his right arm, and 6 of his wings, and changes color to navy, purple and gold. It possesses immense weather control, and give Tempest Gunner to control fire, nature and plasma, allowing Mephisto to easily overwhelm the 3rd ranked Bedeze Abaddon, a Satan-Class Devil. However, the time he can sustain this form for an hour. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devils Category:Satan Category:King Piece Category:Lucifuge House Category:V Category:House Duke Category:Mephisto Lucifuge's Peerage